Master and Padawan
by Dared-to-be-different
Summary: Obi-wan is the last padawan to be taken by a master but what are the secrets that surround Qui-gon about his previous padawan and why is xanatos listening to him. warnings of mpreg and rape later in fic. Q/O
1. 1 A Fated Meeting?

Qui-gon walked slowly down the padawan floor corridor of the Jedi temple. His footsteps echoed on the tile floor. During the winter these corridors would have been filled with younglings but over the summer they had become padawan learners to different Jedi Knights. Qui-gon stopped at one of the metal doors and read the identification plate.

'Obi-wan Kenobi'

Qui-gon took a deep breath and brushed his mouse brown hair out of his face and knocked lightly on the door. There was a muffled sound that came through the door and everything went silent. Qui-gon opened it slightly to see a neat, little room covered with spaceship posters and designs. He looked down to see a small figure laying on his front on the bed, face in the pillow.

'And what did that mean?' Qui-gon asked, smiling slightly at the form. The boy lifted his head out of the pillow and looked at Qui-gon.

'I said come in,' the boy replied defiantly. His sapphire eyes sparkled and his golden brown hair shone in the sunlight that streamed in through the window. Qui-gon was taken aback by the tone in the boys voice and was already seeing this new padawan as a bad idea.

'This is not a tone I will accept while I am your Master.' If Qui-gon didn't want to keep a stern image he would have laughed at the look on his new padawan's face. It went from defiant to a look of shock and horror. Obi-wan sprang from his bed and stood up straight in front of Qui-gon.

'I-I'm sorry, Master, I-I was not in my right of mind.' Obi-wan blushed slightly and stared at his feet in dismay.

'Well I'll have to sort that out. Lets pack your things and take them to your new room.'

Qui-gon was glad that Obi-wan did not own many heavy things. Datapads and a comlink were packed in a box along with clothes. Obi-wan carried his spaceship posters and a huge drawing pad, which he covered quickly so Qui-gon could not see what was drawn upon it. They entered an empty lift and sailed upwards. The silence continued between them and Qui-gon thought about how to break the ice.

'Why so late?' Obi-wan spoke, making Qui-gon jump slightly.

'Pardon?'

'Why was I picked so late? I thought I was going to be heading to the agricultural plains. What was wrong with me?' Obi-wan looked up at Qui-gon waiting for an answer.

'I don't think I should really tell you that.' Qui-gon tried to push the question aside.

'Please.' Obi-wan stared at Qui-gon with pleading eyes. 'How can I learn if I don't know my faults?' Qui-gon drew a deep breath in planning how to answer.

'Other Knights believed that you would be a handful because you have trouble controlling your emotions and because you have more than a fair share of 'force enhanced dreams'. I believe that the latter is not a fault, but it can be quite shocking on a Jedi if their padawan sees their death.'

'Yet, you don't think I'm going to be a handful?'

'Padawans are always a handful. They are our children, and children always need looking after by their parents, or in a padawan's case, a Master. You will learn to control your emotions under my training and guidance and I will help you with your 'Force enhanced dreams'.' Qui-gon looked down at Obi-wan to find him smiling up at him. The lift door opened. Master and padawan walked silently down the hallway together until they reached Qui-gon's chambers. Qui-gon thumbed in the entrance code for Obi-wan to see and remember and they entered together.

Qui-gon entered Obi-wan's new bedroom and put the box down on the bed. He looked around remembering when the room had last been as bear as this. Remembering showing someone else to their new room. Someone just as eager to learn and please. He remembered many things in this room about 'him' and Qui-gon wished he had not entered this room as he had done for quite sometime. He hadn't even emptied it himself for his new padawan.

'…Master? Master, are you alright?' Obi-wan broke through Qui-gon's thoughts.

'Pardon?' Qui-gon blinked to see Obi-wan looking very worried.

' You hazed out and then started crying.' Obi-wan walked over to his new Master and hugged him round the waist. Qui-gon rubbed Obi-wan's back with one hand and wiped away a tear with the other.

'I'm fine, don't worry.' Qui-gon smiled. Obi-wan looked up with those cerulean blue orbs and Qui-gon found comfort in them. 'Unpack your things and I'll be waiting in the common room.' Qui-gon walked out of the room, leaving the young boy to his devices.

Obi-wan watched Qui-gon leave and stared at the closed door for a few minutes. '_What was that about?' _he thought while starting to unpack his clothes. He opened the wardrobe and began to neatly hang up his tunics when something suddenly caught his eye. Placed upon the shelf above his head was a small wooden box. He quickly hung up his spare tunics and trousers before he stood on his tiptoes to reach the it. He sat upon the bed and looked at the box in his hands. It was carved with vines that entwined themselves around a heart, which rested in the middle of the lid. Obi-wan tried to lift the lid off but it would not budge. He looked at the box and saw a tiny key hole. '_I wonder where the key __is?__' _He picked the box up and hid it under the bed for safe keeping.

Obi-wan ran out into the common room and stood before his Master. Qui-gon looked him up and down and then stood up. He walked over to two mats in the corner of the room and sat down upon one of them. He indicated for Obi-wan to sit opposite him. Obi-wan took a deep breath to calm his excitement. He had dreamed of this for years, knowing that the time would slowly come when he would make a training bond with his Master. He walked calmly over and sat opposite Qui-gon.

'I need you to close your eyes and allow me to enter your mind.' Obi-wan obeyed letting his mental shields down. He felt Qui-gon enter his mind and felt him sew the threads of the bond. Obi-wan went to explore the feeling and poked the new bond. He opened his eyes and saw Qui-gon smiling back at him. Obi-wan instantly stopped playing with it.

'No, you can test it if you want. That's what Padawan's generally do.' Obi-wan smiled back and continued to poke and mentally send messages.


	2. Childhood Curiosity

Obi-wan lay on the sofa, busily reading through a book Qui-gon had given him to read. Even though the book was quite interesting, Obi-wan was beginning to get bored of the same daily routine he'd had for the past month. Without Qui-gon at the temple he was finding life quite boring. All his friends were busy during the day with their training, which Obi-wan longed to resume. A buzzer rang out at the door making

Obi-wan jump. He crossed the room quickly with excitement. The door slid open and he looked down to see Yoda standing in the door way. Obi-wan's heart plummeted.

'Is Qui-gon alright, Master Yoda?' Obi-wan asked quickly remembering to politely bow to the small Master.

'Well, Qui-gon is. More time, he will be away.' Yoda smiled up at Obi-wan with reassurance.

'What's taking so long?'

'Not going well, the negotiations are. More Jedi, Qui-gon requested.' Yoda turned to walk away. 'Came to tell you the news, I did. Good day Padawan Kenobi.'

'Good day Master,' Obi wan bowed again and then let the door slide shut. He was happy that Qui-gon was safe but he felt disappointed that he would not be home soon.

That evening Obi-wan returned to his quarters after having dinner with Bant and her Master, Tahl. With nothing else to do he decided to turn in for the night. He slowly undressed putting a pair of sleep pants on and then opened the wardrobe to hang up his tunic. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He lay like this for a while and then suddenly sat up and slid off the bed so he was kneeling on the floor. Reaching under the bed he felt the wooden box with his fingers and pulled it towards him. Maybe with Qui-gon absent he could look around the quarters for the key. He felt horrible that he had not told Qui-gon about it but he felt that he should not mention it to him for some reason.

Obi-wan looked everywhere. He ransacked every nook and cranny of his room, the common room, the kitchen, the fresher. The only place left was his Master's room. He did not know whether he was allowed in there but he had never ventured in before. He was about to go back to his room and think of another way to get the box open but his curiosity took hold and he found himself walking slowly in the bedroom. He opened the door slightly and crept in. The room was spacious and incredibly neat. Knowing that he lived with someone who's room was spotless mad Obi-wan feel as if he was a slob. He walked over to the chest of draws and on top lay a key. A small key but it looked the right size. _What's it doing in Qui-__gon's__ room? _Obi-wan thought. He picked the key up and looked at it. He rolled it over in his hands. _I'll see if it fits then I'll return it._ Obi-wan ran out of the room and sat down on his own bed with the box on the bed in front of him. Slowly Obi-wan inserted the key into the keyhole. _It won't work. _He turned the key and suddenly the lock clicked. He slid his hands up to the lid and lifted it. He peered inside. There were only two things in the box. He picked them both out and looked at them closer. The first was a crystal. The second was a small paper book. He placed the book on his bed and stared at the crystal in awe. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't tell what colour it was because it kept changing with the way you held it in the light. He placed it on his desk by his bed and admired it. He looked at the small book that was also placed in the book and picked it up. The cover was leathery and it had a musky smell. He opened it and read the first few

words.

_Dear Diary,_

_Arrived back from the mission safely._

Obi-wan shut the book. It was a diary. He knew it rude to pry into someone's life and secrets. And it had been locked for a reason. Obi-wan left the book on his bed while he returned the key to its rightful place in Qui-gon's room. When he came back he put the box back under his bed, remembering to block the lock so it wouldn't shut.

Obi-wan looked at the small book on his bed. _Why did I leave that there? _he thought to himself and then found himself holding the book and opening it again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Arrived back from the mission safely.__ Master Qui-__gon__ was injured slightly so I am busy looking after him. After all the times he's looked after me, I think he deserves some rest. Maybe he'll return my affections. Being cooped up with him in Hyperspace was nearly too much to bear. On occasion I had to restrain myself from leaping into his strong muscular arms and just devouring his lips. I hope he feels the same way. __Must be on my way._

_Xanatos_


	3. You Have Me Now

Qui-gon walked onto the landing pad in Coruscant, weary from his fruitless exertions at negotiating with a very stubborn leader who wanted to go to war with another planet in the republic. He squinted in the bright light and was bowled over by his small, over-excited padawan.

'I missed you too.' Qui-gon hugged Obi-wan and then pushed him away a little so he could look at his young apprentice. In the month and a half he had been away Obi-wan had grown noticeably taller. His face looked less like the little boy's he had once known, the puppy fat slowly disappearing from his cheeks.

'I've been meditating like you told me to, Master. It's not as boring really.' Obi-wan smiled at his Master and he practically shone with happiness. Qui-gon hugged his young padawan even tighter, relishing in the love his young padawan had for him. After so long of people glaring at him it was nice to feel appreciated.

Someone from behind Obi-wan cleared his throat and Qui-gon looked up from the floor to see his best friend staring down at him. Obi-wan quickly scrambled to his feet and helped Qui-gon up, who straightened his robes and dusted himself off.

'Long time, you have been Qui-gon.' Yoda smiled as he hovered in his seat to his old padawan. Qui-gon bowed to both of the council members as a sign of respect but this was merely a formality.

'I am grateful for the relief you sent. I could do with a rest.' Qui-gon smiled.

'Well, we are grounding you on terms of holiday, so no more missions for awhile.' Mace smiled at his best friend and turned with Yoda to head back into the Temple. Qui-gon quickly followed to walk next to them and Obi-wan walked a step behind.

Qui-gon listened to all the recent news at the Temple from Yoda and Mace as they walked up to his rooms. They quickly left him when they reached his apartments bidding him well and wishing him a good, well deserved rest. Qui-gon went immediately to the fresher to have a relaxing shower. He quickly stripped himself of clothes and turned the water on. He let the hot water beat against his body, massaging his back and neck. The water ran down his muscular chest and arms, relaxing every part of his body. He stepped out half an hour later and wrapped a towel round his waist while he dried his hair with another. He took one step out of the fresher and sniffed the air. The smell of cooking came from the kitchen and his mouth began to water. He had missed Obi-wan. Not just his delicious and edible food, but his presence next to him, his conversation, his problems, his worries, the dimple that appeared on his cheek when he smiled. He'd missed his laugh, how he got frustrated when he couldn't do something in training, his determination.

Qui-gon quickly dressed himself in some relaxing clothes and re-tied his hair into a ponytail before heading to the kitchen. His padawan was busy chopping up some vegetables and appeared to not have noticed he'd entered the room. Qui-gon began to creep up on him, not making a sound.

'Hello, Master,' Obi-wan said cheerfully, not even turning his head.

'You felt me then?' Qui-gon asked amazed that he had not surprised Obi-wan.

'I felt you enter the room, Master.' Obi-wan turned his head and grinned. Qui-gon grinned too when he saw the dimple appear. He was home.

Obi-wan sat next to his Master on the mats they used for meditating. He shut his eyes and immersed himself in the force. He could feel his Master's strong presence next to him and bathed in the happiness it caused within him. He knew he could sit there forever, just with him. He slightly wondered what brought on this strong emotional feeling but pushed it aside, telling himself that Qui-gon was like a father to him and he was his child. Then thoughts began to surface, thoughts about a diary.

'_Devouring his lips…How much I would have him know I love him…I love to fantasize about HIM…I feel like I melt when I'm around him…had to restrain myself from leaping into his strong muscular arms.'_

He had read more of the mysterious diary and the secrets it held. He felt he should recognise the name of the person who owned the diary, but no matter how much he thought, he could not think of who the name belonged to. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He opened his eyes to see his Master looking deep into his eyes with his sky blue orbs.

'You seem troubled Obi-wan,' Qui-gon stated with concern. Obi-wan licked his lips nervously but decided to ask anyway.

'Master…who is Xanatos?' He asked with simple childhood curiosity. Qui-gon's face went from normal to red to very white.

'Where…did you hear that name?' Qui-gon asked but in barely a whisper.

'I…heard it from Master Yoda,' Obi-wan lied hoping Qui-gon would not notice.

'He…was an old padawan of mine…before you in fact.' Qui-gon stated, now calmly, to Obi-wan.

'Is he a Jedi Knight then?' Obi-wan asked wondering why he had never met Qui-gon's old padawan.

'No…he's dead, Obi-wan…he died a long time ago.' Obi-wan felt that part of the truth was being hidden from him but from the way that Qui-gon had reacted, Obi-wan did not want to pursue this any further. Obi-wan shifted over to Qui-gon and rested his head in his Master's lap.

'I'm sorry Master. I should not have asked.' Obi-wan once again closed his eyes and curled up on the floor, leaving his head in Qui-gon's lap. Obi-wan felt Qui-gon begin to stroke his head, comfortingly.

'Its alright, Obi-wan. I'm not angry. It just shocked me slightly.' Obi-wan began to yawn and give into his exhaustion.

'You have me now.' Obi-wan mumbled sleepily before finally nodding off to sleep.

Qui-gon looked down at the sleeping padawan in his lap. He smiled and quickly picked him off the floor and carried him to his bed. He pulled the covers up to his padawan's chin and pushed the long braid out of his face. He smiled and then placed a kiss on Obi-wan's forehead.

'Yes Obi-wan. I do have you.' Qui-gon whispered before leaving the room and letting the door slide slowly shut behind him.


End file.
